De haine et de souffrance
by Intouchable
Summary: Chapitre 12! Fin du deuxième livre! Tara se prépare pour la suite...
1. Default Chapter

Ceci est ma première VRAIE fanfic que j'ai déjà écrite preske en entier comme j'ai que ça à faire (lol). C'est un genre de crossover SDA et Buffy (si on veut) et aussi un peu Le Cercle mai rien de bien méchant ! Bon j'espère au moins 1 ou 2 reviews même si c'est bôcou demander ! lol  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
De haine et de souffrance  
  
Prologue  
  
Nous sommes en l'an 3018 du troisième âge, je me nomme Tara et je vis depuis d'innombrables années sur les terres de mon père, Sauron, ancien lieutenant de Morgoth, le Valar déchu. J'ai deux sœurs dont une est morte il y a trois mille ans, tuée par ma mère, dont j'ai préféré oublier le nom tant il m'a fait souffrir. Pourtant, grâce au pouvoir de mon père, je continue à la voir de temps en temps. Sauron tua ma... cette femme et c'est précisément ce jour qu'il perdit son anneau. Je ne le revis plus jusqu'à ce jour de septembre, il y a 500 ans aujourd'hui qu'il revint, je ne sait comment, du monde des morts. Je n'ai jamais posé de question. A quoi bon ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il reconstruit son hideuse tour et m'y enferma jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Heureusement j'avais de la compagnie, il me restait encore une sœur, ma chère Willow et ma meilleure et seule amie, Sam, que j'ai rencontré au cours de mes 2500 ans d'errance perpétuelle. Je sais que si je pars il leur fera subir des tortures pires que la mort mais il le faut car je veux une chose que Sauron désire également, son précieux anneau, qu'il aime plus que tout. Je veux le détruire et mettre fin à son pouvoir. Je veux ma liberté. Il faut à présent que je me dirige vers Foncombe. Allez, galope Seera ! Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir. 


	2. Conseil d'ennemis

Bon voici le chapitre un. Je n'ai toujours qu'1 seul vœux. Reviews please. Même pour me dire que c une grosse merde, ca me fera plésir !!! Oh, jalé oublié si ca vou fé vrémen chié mé vrémen grave de chez grave dite le moi que jaréte le massacre avan kil ne soit tro tar. Bon ce chapitre ne change pa bocou du film mé ca arrivera dan le chapitre 3 ou 4 ( si vou me laissé allé juske la ! lol). Bonne lecture kan meme !!!  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
Chapitre 1 : Conseil d'ennemis  
  
Je mets plusieurs semaines pour arriver à destination. Le voyage est long et pénible et c'est avec lassitude que je parcours les derniers kilomètres qui me séparent de la magnifique vallée d'Imladris, demeure d'Elrond semi- elfe. Je descends le long du petit sentier escarpé. Soudain une vingtaine d'archers surgissent de nulle part. Je ne sursaute pas, je m'y attendais. Celui qui semble être leur chef, s'avance vers moi et semble me prendre de haut genre tu n'es qu'un petit vermisseau. Je déteste ce genre d'attitude et cet elfe risque de le regretter amèrement. Lui : « - Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ?  
- Je ne suis personne et je ne viens de nulle part.  
- La vérité !  
- Je m'appelle Tara et je viens d'un endroit où aucun d'entre vous ne souhaiterait aller. - C'est à dire ? - A votre avis ? - Du Mordor ?  
- Tout juste ! - Admettons même si c'est peu probable ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je désire parler à Elrond. - En quel honneur ? - Cela me regarde ! Où est-il ? - Il tient actuellement un conseil secret et on ne peut le déranger. -Conseil secret ? Il me semble que la définition du mot secret est : qui ne doit être su par personne ! Et là c'est pas le cas ! - Que veux-tu dire ? - Rien ! - Petite effrontée ! - Va te faire foutre ! - Pardon ? - J'ai dit : Va te faire foutre ! - Que veux dire cette phrase ? - Laisse tomber. Maintenant mène-moi à Elrond.  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Alors écoutes-moi bien. Tu va gentiment suivre mes hommes. Ils te montreront une chambre où tu pourras te reposer en attendant que le seigneur Elrond puisse te recevoir, d'accord ? - Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire du mal mais devant une tête de mule comme toi, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. -Que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre vingt hommes armés, toi qui est sans défense et qui n'a pas le centième de notre âge, jeune hum... » Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. En une minute chrono, j'ai mis tous les autres elfes K.O. Ils ont essayé de résister mais de toute façon, les pauvres n'ont aucune chance. Avant de partir, je m'arrête une dernière fois devant le corps inconscient du chef des gardes et lui dit : « - Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ! Souviens-toi de cela, au cas où nous rencontrerions à nouveau. »  
Je trouve la salle du conseil assez rapidement. Après tout je suis déjà venue ici. C'est toujours aussi charmant. Je hais cet endroit. Tiens, il y a quelqu'un caché derrière les buissons. Je fais semblant de ne pas le voir et j'entre. Mon arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue et l'homme qui parlait il y a un instant est coupé dans son élan. Je jète au passage un regard désespéré à ses fringues ainsi qu'à celles de tous les autres d'ailleurs. Comment peuvent-ils se balader avec ces choses ? Elrond est le premier à réagir : « - Qui es-tu, toi, la jeune fille qui se permet d'entrer ici sans mon consentement ?  
-Comment, Elrond ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Il est vrai que cela fait  
longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, mais tout de même ! Moi je n'ai pas  
oublié ton visage ! »  
Je me mets à détailler l'assemblée, elle est composée d'elfes, d'hommes, de nains( ?!) et d'un Hobbit. Ah ! Il y a aussi ce cher Gandalf. A en juger la tête qu'il fait, je suppose qu'il m'a reconnue, lui ! Tout à coup, Elrond reprit la parole, me laissant là dans mes réflexions : « - Tara...  
- C'est moi ! Je suis de retour ! En amie...  
- En amie ? Comment la fille de notre pire ennemi pourrait-elle être notre amie ?  
- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais je veux vous aider.  
- Pour quelle raison ferais-tu cela ? Qu'est- ce que ça te rapporteras ?  
- Ma liberté. Ca fait cinq cents ans que je suis enfermée dans une cage. Je hais mon père ! Je le hais de tout le semblant d'âme qu'il me reste et je veux assister à sa chute !  
- Qu'attends-tu de nous ?  
  
Gandalf : - Vous n'allez pas faire confiance à ce monstre ? »  
  
Ce que ce cher magicien ne sait pas, c'est qu'Elrond n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il me doit un service. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai concocté le poison qui a rendu sa femme malade afin qu'elle parte pour les Terres Immortelles et qu'elle arrête de le faire chier. Il a du passer du bon temps grâce à moi ! Tout ça pour dire qu'il sait que s'il dit non à ce que je lui demande, je répéterai son secret à qui voudra l'entendre et que dans ce cas là, il serait vraiment dans la merde. Je réponds quand même à Gandalf : « - Gandalf, à part mon nom vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous pensez que je suis comme lui mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis... comme je suis et c'est tout ! ? : - Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais...qui êtes vous au juste ? - Mon nom est Tara et pour faire simple, disons que j'appelle Papa celui que vous nommez couramment Sauron. » Il y a plusieurs tressaillement dans l'assistance mais, à mon grand étonnement personne ne réagit. Je dis : « - Mais allez-y, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, poursuivez je vous en prie. » Ainsi reprend le conseil, les personnes présentes s'échangent des nouvelles du nord, du sud, de l'ouest et de l'est. Ca y est c'est le moment de décider de qui va porter l'anneau en Mordor. Une grande dispute éclate, provoquée par un très très bel elfe et un nain grincheux. Tout le monde le réclame, ça hurle de tous les côtés. C'est pour ça que je suis la première à entendre le faible cri du semi-homme : « Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor » Peu de temps après, il recommence, plus fort et tous les idiots se retournent, interloqués. A cet instant, je ne peux qu'admirer son courage. Il est bientôt rejoint par Gandalf, l'elfe, qui se nomme Legolas, le nain, Gimli, deux hommes, Boromir du Gondor et Aragorn, apparemment un descendant d'Isildur et trois hobbit, dont celui que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure. Je prends la parole : « - Bien, puisque vous êtes enfin d'accord, je peux maintenant en placer une. Elrond, me donnes-tu la permission de me joindre à cette joyeuse troupe ?  
- Tu es sûre de le vouloir ?  
- Oui !  
- Mmm... très bien, fais comme tu veux.  
- Je savais que tu ne pouvais rien me refuser. » Je vais rejoindre les autres, toute contente et constate qu'ils s'éloignent de moi. Je ne leur en veux pas, je fais toujours cet effet là la première fois. Je souris : « - Du calme ! Je ne vais pas vous manger ! » Elrond reprend la parole : « - Dix compagnons, qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau.  
- Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? » 


	3. Mais qu'estce qu'il a contre ces mines?

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Il est court et j'ai de gros problème ac la mise en page sur Fanfiction.net. Donc excusez moi si c'est mal présenté ! J'ai été contente de la review de MPHDP à qui je réponds qu'il (elle) a raison et je les mots que j'utiliait n'allaient pas trop ac l'histoire par contre je n'ai pas trop bien compris pour les reviews anonymes ! Gros bizous à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ( c'est à dire personne) et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Chapitre 2 : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre ces mines ?  
  
Nous ne sommes partis que deux jours après le conseil, le temps de nous préparer.  
  
Personne ne me parle, je ne parle à personne et ça me convient très bien. Voici le  
  
jour du grand départ, on se rassemble tous devant la grande porte. Pendant  
  
qu'Elrond blablate inutilement, je reprends mon observation. Je surprends alors un  
  
bref regard entre Aragorn et la fille d'Elrond, la belle (hum hum) Arwen. Ils sont  
  
donc amoureux. Comme c'est mignon ! On commence notre très long voyage  
  
vers le sud. Enfin commencer est un bien grand mot, disons qu'on fait trois pas et  
  
qu'on s'arrête parce que le « porteur de l'anneau » ne sait pas quelle direction  
  
prendre pour aller au Mordor. Heureusement que personne ne l'a entendu ! La  
  
honte ! Je reporte mon attention sur Legolas et le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit  
  
est « Whaouh ! ». Il est vraiment...enfin voilà quoi. Je me comprends. Quoique  
  
si on y regarde bien, Aragorn n'est pas mal non plus mais...dans un autre  
  
genre...plus viril. Ensuite il ne se passe rien de très passionnant. J'admire le  
  
paysage et de temps à autre les belles fesses de mon elfe préféré. J'ai beau me  
  
dire : « Arrête de rêver ma grande, il est pas pour toi !», je peux pas m'en  
  
empêcher. C'est comme si j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse. D'un elfe ? Non  
  
mais depuis quand les démons( quoi que je pourrai tout aussi bien être une Valar  
  
pour ce que j'en sais) tombe amoureuse d'un elfe ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Bon  
  
reprenons, ils commencent à se disputer pour savoir quelle route prendre. Gimli  
  
veut passer par la Moria et ? par la trouée du Rohan. Je tente pour une fois de  
  
donner mon avis : « - Je serais plutôt du côté du nain, les mines sont le chemin le moins risqué !  
  
Gandalf : - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis alors tais toi !  
  
- Oh, vous faites comme vous voulez ! Après tout, si vous êtes suicidaires,  
  
c'est votre problème pas le mien ! »  
  
Comme pour me donner raison, trente secondes plus tard, débarquent des  
  
Crébains. Ils sont repérés juste à temps par Frodon. On se cache parmi les rochers  
  
en retenant notre souffle. Ils sont passés, je ricane :  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
  
Gandalf : - Oh ça va ! Nous n'avons qu'à passer par le Mont Carhadras.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre ces mines ?  
  
Deux jours plus tard, sur le flanc de la montagne :  
  
Moi : « - Je hais la neige, je hais la neige, je hais la neige ! »  
  
Ou encore :  
  
« - Je hais Legolas qui marche sur la neige, je hais Legolas qui marche sur la  
  
neige, je hais Legolas qui marche sur la neige ! »  
  
Mais en tête toute catégories confondues c'est :  
  
« - Je hais mon père qui a fabriqué ce d'anneau qui nous oblige à marcher  
  
dans la neige » bis  
  
A part ça, j'ai découvert que Boromir est très attiré par l'Anneau. La chose n'est  
  
pas extraordinaire en elle-même mais prise d'un élan de compassion pour sa  
  
personne (et aussi parce que son pouvoir ne m'atteint pas), je lui propose  
  
gentiment d'essayer de l'aider à résister. Voici ce qu'il me répond : « - De l'aide ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et puis mêles-toi de tes affaires ! »  
  
Ca fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Comme si on avait vraiment besoin de lui, Saroumane fait rater tous les sublimes  
  
plans de Gandalf. Bien fait pour lui. Ca lui apprendra à vouloir tout commander !  
  
N'empêche que ce n'est qu'après qu'on ai frisé la catastrophe qu'il s'est résolu à  
  
rebrousser chemin afin de prendre la route de la Moria.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre ces mines ?  
  
Bon, nous y voici enfin. C'est pas trop tôt ! Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver la porte et  
  
ce sera fini.  
  
Bien entendu, la porte en question est bloquée, il faut une formule pour l'ouvrir. Le  
  
vieux chnoque essaie toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables durant plus  
  
de deux heures. Pendant ce temps, je regarde Merry et Pippin qui jètent des  
  
pierres dans le lac. Aragorn a l'air inquiet. Il prend soudain le bras de Pippin et lui  
  
ordonne d'arrêter. Moi :  
  
"- Tu n'est pas encore roi que je sache alors arrête de lui parler comme à un chien!  
  
Legolas : - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Il a parfaitement le droit de nous donner des  
  
conseils car ce n'était pas un ordre!  
  
- Tiens ça m'aurais étonné que le gentil chienchien ne vienne pas au secours de  
  
son maître! Laisse-le se d'fendre tout seul pour une fois!"  
  
Legolas s'appête à répliquer quand on entend la porte s'ouvrir. Ben voyons,  
  
voilà que Frodon se met aux énigmes! Ca promet!  
  
L'eau fait des bruits bizarres alors on se dépêche de rentrer. Gimli se met à  
  
vanter les mérites de l'hospitalité des nains à Legolas qui lui-même me fusille du  
  
regard. Espèce de petit prétentieux. Pas impossible que je te réserve le même  
  
sort qu'au garde.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? 


	4. Moria etc

Chapitre 3 : Moria etc...  
  
Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire. A part peut-être que je suis très conne. J'ai toujours pas compris le truc des reviews anonymes ! Comment on fait pour les accepter ??? Sinon merci encore à ceux qui lisent mon histoire et pour le prochain chapitre ! Bizzzzzzzzz !!  
  
J'adore Boromir. Il est très observateur. Non mais sérieusement, on a des yeux  
  
quand même ! Et lui qui nous dit :  
  
« - Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau. »  
  
L'affirmation était on ne peut plus juste d'accord mais bon... Evidemment nous  
  
faisons demi-tour. Personnellement, je ne vois pas trop ce que ça va changer. De  
  
toute façon, partout où on ira, il y aura des Gobelins, des tas de Gobelins. J'aime  
  
les Gobelins. Ils sont laids et stupides mais au moins eux, ils savent s'amuser.  
  
Ca n'est pas comme certaines personnes proches de moi en ce moment dont je  
  
tairai le nom. Comme quoi, dans la vie, on ne peut pas tout avoir.  
  
Oh non, je ne le crois pas... Eschen. Alors lui c'était un drôle de personnage ! Et  
  
accessoirement mon fiancé. Mais je me suis lassée de lui et pour m'en  
  
débarrasser, je l'ai transformé en calamar géant, ou plutôt ma représentation très  
  
personnelle d'un calamar géant. Bon j'aurais pu faire un meilleur choix genre  
  
une araignée ou une fourmi pour pouvoir l'écraser ensuite mais à l'époque... je  
  
voyais les choses en grand et là, telle que vous me voyez, je le regrette. Quoi  
  
qu'il en soit, je ne vois pas trop comment engager la conversation avec un ex  
  
transformé en calamar qui balance Frodon dans tous les sens. Allez courage ma  
  
fille ! Je me lance :  
  
« - Salut Eschen ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Tu sais Tara. Ta fiancée. Tu pourrais  
  
lâcher mon ami s'il te plait ? »  
  
Là, si mes compagnons avaient un doute sur ma santé mentale, au moins ils sont fixés. Mon intervention rend Eschen encore plus furieux(en supposant bien sûr  
  
qu'un calamar ait des sentiments). Bon côté des choses, il lâche Frodon(enfin  
  
envoyer serait plutôt le terme à employer) qui atterrit comme une merde sur la  
  
berge en écrasant au passage Merry et Pippin. Je sens le fou rire venir mais il est  
  
stoppé net dans ma gorge parce que j'ai dans mon champ de vision un  
  
ENORME tentacule qui fonce droit sur moi. Je n'espère pas beaucoup d'aide de  
  
la part de mes compagnons : ils préfèrent me laisser crever que de risquer leur  
  
minable petite vie.  
  
Je commence à avoir très peur et, sans le faire exprès je fis tout exploser autour  
  
de moi y compris Eschen. Je suis couverte de la tête aux pieds d'un truc gluant  
  
non-identifié. Je me retourne et me rends compte que toute la communauté s'est  
  
réfugiée à l'intérieur et que l'entrée est en train de s'écrouler. J'ai juste le temps  
  
de slalomer entre les blocs de pierre. Malheureusement, je m'étale. Et là, miracle,  
  
Aragorn m'aide à me relever et me sauve en même temps la vie. Moi :  
  
« - Merci.  
  
- N'y vois surtout pas de la gentillesse de ma part. C'est juste que je suis  
  
responsable s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je dois veiller sur toi.  
  
- Ah vraiment ? Et qui a décrété ça ?  
  
Ga : - C'est moi.  
  
- Dans ce cas ce n'est pas veiller sur mais surveiller qu'il faudrait dire.  
  
- Tu es fragile même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre.  
  
- Tu sais Gandalf, il est vraiment temps que tu penses à ta retraite, tu  
deviens  
sénile. Je n'ai jamais refusé d'admettre que je suis fragile. Mais tu me  
vois  
  
placer ça dans une discussion ? D'autant plus qu'on ne m'a jamais posé la  
  
question.  
  
Tu es stupide. Et comme à cause de toi nous sommes coincés ici, nous  
  
avons intérêt à nous faire discrets si nous voulons arriver vivants de  
l'autre  
  
côté.  
  
- Parce qu'en plus c'est de ma faute ? Je vous signale que j'essayais de  
vous  
  
défendre pas de vous faire du mal. Dites-le tout de suite si vous avez un  
  
problème !  
  
A : - Notre problème est que tu sois la fille de Sauron. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas  
  
pourquoi Elrond t'a laissée venir avec nous. Il aurait du te faire exécuter, une  
  
sale vermine comme toi ne mérite pas de vivre ! »  
  
Je pars en courant. Je ne sais même pas s'il se rend compte de ce qu'il m'a dit.  
  
Et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Après une bonne demi-heure, je  
  
m'arrête enfin. Je ne sais pas où je suis. J'ai perdu mes compagnons. Ils ne  
  
chercheront pas à me retrouver. Tant mieux. Si je revoie Aragorn je ne veux  
  
même pas imaginer ce que je vais lui faire. Comment a-t-il osé ? Qu'est-ce que  
  
je lui ai fait ? Pourquoi a-t-il autant de haine pour moi ?  
  
Au bout d'une heure environ, j'entends des pas. Il n'y a qu'une personne. Et je  
  
sais qui c'est. Je connais sa démarche par cœur :  
  
« - Legolas, laisse-moi tranquille ! Va-t'en !  
  
- Ne fais pas l'idiote, viens avec moi. Aragorn ne pensait pas ce qu'il  
disait, il  
était en colère.  
  
-Contre quoi ? Le fait que j'existe ? Tu n'as pas à te justifier et à  
t'excuser  
  
pour lui. Il n'a qu'à le faire lui-même.  
  
- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne voudra pas.  
  
- Alors partez sans moi.  
  
- Non. C'est hors de question.  
  
- Et pourquoi ? J'en connais qui serait ravi de se débarrasser de moi !  
  
- Parce qu'on ne doit pas abandonner l'une des nôtres.  
  
- Je ne suis l'une des vôtres.  
  
- En tous cas, tu fais partie de la communauté.  
  
- Il y a vraiment des fois où je me le demande.  
  
- Bon, tu viens ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis ?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Est-ce que c'est ce que je crains ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Est-ce que je dois aller le chercher ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Est-ce que tu veux que je meure ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Très bien j'y vais. »  
  
Il revient au bout d'une heure avec Aragorn. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour  
  
le convaincre. Euh... non en fait je ne préfère pas.  
  
Cinq minutes passent. Toujours rien.  
  
Moi : - Bon. J'attends !  
  
Aragorn très bas : - excuse-moi de t'avoir gnagnagna...  
  
- Parle plus fort je n'entends rien.  
  
-Excuse-moi de t'avoir parlé méchamment tout à l'heure. J'ai été odieux  
et je  
  
le regrette. »  
  
Mais bien sûr on y croit tous.  
  
Moi : - Excuses refusées...  
  
Legolas lance un regard exaspéré à Aragorn qui hausse les épaules.  
  
- ... mais je pars quand même avec vous. Je m'ennuie toute seule dans ce  
  
tunnel. »  
  
Legolas me fait un petit sourire qui s'efface net quand le rôdeur le fusille du  
  
regard. Il baisse les yeux. C'est bizarre. On dirait vraiment qu'il a peur de lui.  
  
Donc nous rejoignons les autres et nous reprenons notre route à travers le « ce  
  
n'est pas une mine c'est un tombeau ». Pendant trois jours et trois nuits, on  
  
marche et on marche et on marche encore. Gollum nous suit. Il ne manquait plus  
  
que ça. Ce qui est bien, c'est que j'ai la vue et l'ouïe des elfes. Je ne sais pas  
  
pourquoi. Grâce à cela, je vois tout et encore plus important j'entends tout.  
  
Aussi bien les murmures émerveillés de Gimli que les conversations  
  
philosophiques entre Gandalf et Frodon. Positivement ennuyeuses d'ailleurs.  
  
J'allais oublier ! J'entends également les interminables plaintes d'Aragorn à  
  
mon sujet. Il me trouve tous les défauts du monde. Et Legolas qui l'écoute  
  
inlassablement. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. J'aimerais savoir s'il partage le  
  
point de vue de l'homme. J'espère que non. Nous voici à Cavenain. J'adore  
  
l'originalité du nom. C'est grand, très grand. Impressionnant même. Comment et  
  
pourquoi des créatures aussi petites construisent-elle des trucs aussi gigantesque ?  
  
Note pour plus tard : demander à Gimli. Ce dernier frise d'ailleurs la crise  
  
d'hystérie. Son cousin au 53 ème degré est mort( j'ai dit 53 au hasard). Et alors ?  
  
Legolas pense qu'il ne faut pas rester là. Tout à fait d'accord. Et là, c'est le  
  
drame. Crétin de Touque comme dit V.S (vieux sénile). Tout est calme. Au bout  
  
de quelques secondes, ils soupirent de soulagement. Quels idiots ! Je fais le  
  
compte à rebours dans ma tête : trois... deux... un. Boum. Les tambours des  
  
Gobelins. Boum Boum. Ils se rapprochent. BOUM BOUM BOUM. Dans un  
  
accès d'intelligence inattendu Boromir va fermer la porte. Il a faillit se prendre  
  
trois flèches au passage. « Ils ont un Troll des cavernes. » Le contraire m'aurait  
  
étonnée. On se prépare à la bataille. Elle se déroule sans accros jusqu'à l'arrivée  
  
du-dit Troll. Toutes les tentatives de le trucider échouent. Et là autre drame.  
  
Frodon se fait embrocher. Heureusement pour lui M. Sacquet a une cotte de  
  
maille en mithril ce qui lui sauve la vie. Soulagement général. Mais on n'a pas le  
  
temps de souffler, direction le pont de Khazad-Dûm. Peu à peu les Gobelins  
  
nous encerclent. Tout à coup, un grognement se fait entendre. Nos assaillants  
  
s'enfuient en courant ( à quatre pattes). Mais qu'est-ce qui va encore nous  
  
tomber dessus ? 


	5. Interlude

Chapitre 4 : Interlude  
  
Salut c'est encore moi ! Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un chapitre. Il est important sans être vraiment important. (qu'est-ce que je raconte ? lol).En fait c'est plutôt un passage qui me permettra d'arriver directement à la Lorien et aux choses importantes !! Merci à Lisbeth pour son explication concernant les reviews qui m'a permis de recevoir la gentille review d'Aurélie ! Gros bizou à tous et dédicace à tous ceux qui aiment l'amour !!! Bonne lecture !  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «   
  
Ca y est. Je sais pourquoi Gandalf refusait catégoriquement d'aller dans les  
  
mines. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Enfin bon, un Balrog reste un Balrog. Ils  
  
sont dangereux et puissants mais pas invincibles ! Mais ça V.S ne semble pas  
  
l'avoir compris et il nous ordonne de courir le plus vite possible prétextant que  
  
l'ennemi est trop fort pour nous. Tss tss tss. Pour les autres je ne dis pas mais  
  
pour moi...Je suis capable de le vaincre mais pas lui apparemment. Pas question  
  
de fuir. Bon. Je me suis fait entraîner de force par Legolas qui semble lui, très  
  
préoccupé par ma santé. Deuxième note pour plus tard : lui demander de quel  
  
côté il est. Comme par hasard, il y a un trou au beau milieu de l'escalier. Ma  
  
chance légendaire serait-elle en train de m'abandonner ?(Pour ceux qui n'aurait  
  
pas compris cette phrase était ironique)J'en ai bien peur. D'autant plus que j'ai  
  
une fâcheuse tendance à avoir le vertige, ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment les  
  
choses. C'est à mon tour de sauter. J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur ! J'AI PEUR !!!  
  
J'ai presque envie qu'Aragorn me lance. Presque. Allez j'y vais.  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!! Ouf. C'est merveilleux ! Je suis vivante et en  
  
plus j'ai atterri dans les bras de Legolas. La vie est belle ! Comme d'habitude,  
  
mon bonheur est de courte durée. Et comme d'habitude, c'est Aragorn qui l'a  
  
gâché. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de tomber lui aussi dans les bras de  
  
l'elfe ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber dans l'abîme et nous laisser en paix  
  
une bonne fois pour toute ? Non, il n'a pas pu. Malheureusement. Il faut repartir,  
  
le Balrog nous suit toujours. J'en ai assez ! Arrivée en bas des escaliers, je me  
  
retourne. Et j'affronte le monstre. J'avais sous estimé mon adversaire mais au  
  
bout du compte je parviens à le tuer et, ayant utilisé toute ma puissance, je  
  
m'écroule, épuisée. 


	6. Déprime

Chapitre 5 : Déprime  
  
Le titre du chapitre veut tout dire, ce n'est pas joyeux et je SAIS c'est encore un peu court mais essayez d'abord d'écrire un texte sur ce sujet et après on en reparlera !lol. Sinon je conseille à tout le monde d'aller faire un tour du côté de mon autre fic : Kill Legolas ( oui je sais c'est pas bien de faire de la pub !). Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire à part merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup ! Big biZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz et mort aux virus informatiques !  
  
Lorsque je me réveille, je me trouve dans une chambre. Ca peut ne pas sembler  
  
extraordinaire mais je dois dire que depuis notre départ de Foncombe, les ne  
  
sont pas très confortables. Je tourne légèrement la tête et je vois une elfe  
  
penchée sur moi. Je reconnais en elle Dame Galadriel et j'en déduis que je suis à  
  
Caras Galadhon dans la Lothlorien. Quelqu'un de la compagnie a donc pris la  
  
peine de me porter jusqu'ici. Je me demande qui ça peut être.  
  
Galadriel : « - C'est le jeune Legolas Greenleaf qui vous a amené ici.  
  
Il y en a au moins un qui m'apprécie dans la communauté. Mais  
  
expliquez-moi, vous qu'on dit si sage, ce que j'ai fait pour mériter leur haine. Je  
  
ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'a fait mon père. Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas le  
  
comprendre ?  
  
1. Ils ne vous haïssent pas. Ils ont juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui en  
  
vouloir pour toutes les années de terreur qu'ils ont vécu et malheureusement  
  
c'est tombé sur vous.  
  
Mais les hobbits, eux, n'ont pas connu la guerre. Comment feraient-ils  
  
pour savoir... - Les hobbits sont naïfs. Ils ne font que suivrent les conseils de leurs aînés  
  
qu'ils croient meilleurs, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas.  
  
- C'est vrai. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que ça.  
  
- Vous avez peur n'est-ce pas ? Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?  
  
Comment pourrais-je ne pas avoir peur ? Moi qui vais devoir affronter  
  
mon père alors que je reste presque une semaine dans le coma après m'être  
  
battue avec un simple Balrog ! Je suis trop faible te je ne peux rien y faire.  
  
Vous n'avez pas encore tous vos pouvoirs et vous le savez. Ils finiront  
  
par se manifester.  
  
Oui mais quand ? Dans une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Cent ans ? Il  
  
sera trop tard !  
  
Cela ne dépend que de vous... En attendant, je vais vous mener à vos  
  
compagnons si vous pouvez vous lever. Ils veulent vous voir.  
  
- C'est une plaisanterie ?  
  
Non, ils ont explicitement demandé à vous voir dès que vous seriez  
  
réveillée. Alors ? Êtes-vous capable de vous lever ?  
  
- Je crois oui.  
  
J'ai tout de même un peu de mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Par précaution, je  
  
pratique un ou deux exercices de rééducation et, au bout de quelques minutes, je  
  
marche normalement. J'accompagne Galadriel jusqu'à une petite clairière où est  
  
aménagé un camp. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller devant la beauté du  
  
monde qui m'entoure. Un havre de magie et de paix dans cet affreux monde. Il fait nuit (enfin je crois) et toutes les lumières sont allumées, petites étoiles sous  
  
la voûte des grands arbres. Je distingue pourtant un feu au milieu du camp. Je  
  
tremble, d'appréhension et de froid car même la dame des Galadrims ne peut  
  
rien faire face à la rigueur de l'hiver. Elle n'en a d'ailleurs pas besoin, on m'a dit  
  
que les elfes son insensibles aux changements de température. Nous nous  
  
approchons. Je les vois serrés les uns contre les autres, près du feu, recherchant  
  
un peu de chaleur. Je les vois si vulnérables, pensant être à l'abri derrière ces  
  
frontières bien gardées. Je les vois si proches et je sens la jalousie envahir mon  
  
cœur. Je cherche des yeux celui que j'aime. Il n'est pas là. Il se trouve sûrement  
  
parmi les siens. Il doit être heureux de retrouver les arbres qu'il aime tant. Sa  
  
maison, son chez lui. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas cette chance moi aussi d'avoir un  
  
chez moi ? Un endroit où je serais sûre d'être aimée. Pourquoi a-t-il cette chance  
  
et pas moi ? C'est injuste. Même s'il a grandi dans la haine, quand il se battait, il  
  
savait que s'il revenait, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'accueillir. Que sait-  
  
il de la souffrance ? Il a perdu sa mère, soit, mais j'ai perdu la mienne. Je  
  
conçois qu'il soit dur de perdre un être qu'on aimait et qui nous aimait en retour.  
  
Mais n'est-ce pas pire de voir mourir une personne qu'on aimait et dont on  
  
attendait l'amour ? Car là on sait que cet amour ne viendra jamais même s'il  
  
était vital. Ils croient tous avoir souffert mais ils ne savent pas et ne saurons  
  
jamais ce qu'est la vraie douleur. Je voudrais me venger d'eux, me venger pour  
  
ce qu'ils ont tous et que je n'aurais jamais : l'Amour. Ce sentiment merveilleux  
  
que je ressens mais qu'on ne me rend jamais, toujours à sens unique. Cette haine  
  
me détruit, j'en suis consciente et je veux y résister. C'est la seule façon de me  
  
sortir de ce cauchemar, la seule façon de prouver ma valeur autrement que par le  
  
mal et la seule façon d'être aimée. Galadriel, je sais que tu peux d'entendre et  
  
que tu comprends ce que je ressens. Ne peux-tu pas m'aider, par un de tes  
  
sortilèges à devenir celle que je voudrais être ? Ne peux-tu pas me montrer mon  
  
avenir, si désastreux soit-il pour que je sache ce que je dois faire ? Ne peux-tu  
  
pas répondre à mes questions ou ne le veux-tu point ? Devrais-je me débrouiller  
  
seule comme toujours pour arriver à mes fins ? Réponds-moi, ô dame de Lorien,  
  
je t'en prie, envoies-moi un signe pour que je sache que tu m'as entendue. Ne  
  
me laisses pas seule ! Je t'en prie ! 


	7. Révélation

Chapitre 6 : Révélation  
  
Salut !!! voici le nouveau chapitre. Et ce sera le dernier avant un petit moment. Je pars en Corse et je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'en poster un de la- bas. Ce sera pareil pour Kill Legolas quoique que je ne pars que dans une semaine alors peut-être que j'aurai le temps ou peut-être pas. Si je ne l'ai pas je mettrai la suite fin juillet ou au pire fin août. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bonnes vacances à tous !!! Bizousss  
  
Patience... C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à me répondre ? Enfin... Je ne vois pas  
  
ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de toute façon. J'ai eu tort de croire qu'elle pourrait  
  
m'aider. Revenons à mes compagnons. Ils finissent par nous apercevoir. Ils ont  
  
l'air heureux de me voir pour une fois. Gandalf vient même me remercier en  
  
personne et s'excuse pour m'avoir mal jugée. Mouais... Je n'y crois pas trop  
  
mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Pour la première fois, il y a une véritable  
  
conversation entre eux et moi. Ca me fait du bien de parler. Il n'y a qu'Aragorn  
  
qui ne daigne pas m'adresser la parole. Je l'ignore. Ca lui fera les pieds.  
  
D'autant plus que son fidèle Legolas n'est pas là pour écouter ses jérémiades. Il  
  
doit être au comble de la frustration. Hé hé hé. D'ailleurs, à propos de Legolas,  
  
il faut que je lui parle à celui-là.  
  
« - Dites, vous ne savez pas où est Legolas ? J'aimerais le remercier de m'avoir  
  
portée pendant le trajet alors que d'autres n'ont pas daigné le faire ! »  
  
Je lançais au rôdeur un regard bourré de sous-entendus.  
  
Merry : « - Cela fait deux jours que nous ne l'avons pas vu.   
  
Moi : - Deux jours ??? Mais que fait-il qui lui prenne autant de temps ?  
  
Gimli : - Il chante, il danse. Qu'en savons-nous ? Il fait sans doute ce que font les elfes  
  
en générrral.  
  
Aragorn : - Laissez-le donc rester avec les siens s'il en a envie.  
  
Moi : - Il ne m'a pas semblé qu'on t'ai causé à toi !  
  
Aragorn : - J'en ai assez, je m'en vais ! Moi : - C'est ça, bon débarras ! N'empêche que Legolas aurait pu au moins avoir la  
  
politesse de vous rendre visite !  
  
? : - Je n'ai jamais été très poli.  
  
Moi : - Mouais. C'est quoi ton excuse ?  
  
Legolas : - Je n'en ai aucune.  
  
Moi : - Dans ce cas, bienvenue parmi nous.  
  
Pippin : - Une minute ! Vous devez nous raconter tout ce que vous avez fait ces deux  
  
derniers jours.  
  
Leg : - Moi je veux bien. Mais ça risque d'être long.  
  
Moi : - Ne t'inquiète pas. On a tout notre temps. »  
  
Alors pour être long, ça a été long. Je dirais même une bonne partie de la nuit. Et  
  
encore j'ai lâché prise ( et je n'étais pas la seule ) en cours de route au moment  
  
où il nous décrivait les merveilles de la forêt. Je me suis endormie. Après cette  
  
soirée, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je  
  
m'entends beaucoup mieux avec le reste de la communauté. Surtout avec  
  
Boromir. Je me sens bien avec lui et pourtant je sais que je ne suis pas  
  
amoureuse. On passe des heures à parler de nos vies, à se plaindre de nos  
  
familles. On a beaucoup de points communs lui et moi. Je finis même par lui  
  
avouer ce que je ressens pour Legolas. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire. En parlant de  
  
lui, Legolas m'évite soigneusement depuis la fameuse soirée « retrouvailles ». Je  
  
sais qui en est responsable mais je ne veux rien dire. De toute façon, c'est  
  
Aragorn qu'ils croiraient, pas moi. Ils ont confiance en lui. En battant le Balrog,  
  
je suis remontée dans leur estime mais pas au point de rivaliser avec lui. Donc  
  
pour l'instant, je me tais. Je verrai ça plus tard.  
  
Ca y est, le moment est venu. Nous devons quitter la Lorien. Je n'ai pas envie de  
  
partir. Sérieusement, qui aurait envie de quitter ces lieux, hein ? Un aveugle  
  
peut-être. Et encore. Bizarrement, c'est Gimli le plus triste. Je crois qu'il n'est  
  
pas resté insensible au charme de Galadriel. Je ne préfère même pas essayer  
  
d'arranger un coup entre eux. Comme j'ai du l'expliquer au nain, ça n'aurait  
  
jamais marcher. En tous cas, heureusement que je cours vite, sinon je serais  
  
décapitée à l'heure qu'il est. Galadriel est, elle aussi devenue mon amie durant  
  
ce bref séjour. Elle tient à nous offrir à tous des cadeaux. Elle e donne le mien à  
  
part en me disant :  
  
« - Voici le médaillon de Nawlyn. Il est censé donner courage et confiance à  
  
celui ou celle qui le porte. Fais-en bon usage. Manipules-le surtout avec  
  
précautions, c'est un objet aux très grands pouvoirs ? Veilles donc à ce qu'il ne  
  
tombe pas en de mauvaises mains.  
  
- Tu peux compter sur moi. J'en prendrai soin... J'espère qu'on se reverra.  
  
Je l'espère aussi. Tu verras, si tu as confiance en toi et en tes pouvoirs tout  
  
se passera bien. Adieu à toi, Tara, fille de Sauron.  
  
- Je n'aime pas les adieux. Alors au revoir. »  
  
Et on s'est quittées comme ça. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne pleure jamais. Nous  
  
embarquons sur de petits bateaux. Ils n'ont pas l'air très stable. Aragorn a pour  
  
plan de descendre le fleuve puis de passer par Emyn Muil et par le Marais des  
  
Morts pour atteindre le Mordor. Et après ? Il compte se transformer en fourmi  
  
pour passer les portes noires ? Je ne sais même pas s'il y a réfléchi. Enfin...  
  
Galadriel m'a dit qu'il avait tout fait pour la convaincre de me garder en  
  
Lothlorien. Il a quand même un sacré culot ! Il faut vraiment que je parle à  
  
Legolas. Par un coup de chance extraordinaire, je me retrouve dans le même  
  
bateau que lui est Gimli. Je fais semblant de dormir pour écouter leur  
  
conversation. Aragorn m'observe du coin de l'œil, je peux le sentir. Il m'agace.  
  
En fait, la discussion sur les cadeaux de Galadriel est tellement passionnante que  
  
je finis vraiment par m'endormir. A mon réveil, j'entends des choses qui  
  
m'intéressent au plus haut point :  
  
« - Qu'elle est belle quand elle dort.  
  
- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de tomber amoureux de ce... démon ?  
  
- Non... Bien sûr que non.  
  
- Vous rougissez maître elfe.  
  
- Ce n'est nullement intentionnel.  
  
- Je m'en doute. Aragorn est-il au courant ?  
  
Grâce au ciel, non. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait si par  
  
malheur il l'apprenait !  
  
- Il la déteste autant que ça ?  
  
- Vous ne savez pas à quel point... » 


	8. Explications

Chapitre 7 : Explications  
  
Et voici la... suite ! Et voilà fini l'avant dernier chapitre correspondant au premier film ! La question est : D'autres choses vont-elles changer ? Car vous le savez, l'arrivée de Tara a bouleversé l'ordre des choses. Vous aurez la réponse à cette question dans le prochain épisode qui devrait arriver début septembre ( à moins que je meure ou tombe dans un profond coma, ce qui je l'espère n'arrivera pas). J'suis trop jeune pour mourir !! Et je voudrais aussi dire merci à tous ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews parce que votre avis compte beaucoup ! Encore et toujours bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas : Un battement d'aile de papillon à Tokyo peut provoquer un ouragan à Hawaï !  
  
Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Legolas m'aimer ? Moi ? C'est impossible.  
  
Complètement et définitivement impossible. Peut-être que je devrais lui en  
  
parler ? Voyons... Je crois que je vais garder ça pour moi pendant quelques  
  
jours, histoire de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire.  
  
Demain, nous arriverons aux chutes et je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Legolas. Il  
  
faut que j'y aille ce soir, je n'ai pas le choix. De toute façon, je connais mon  
  
discours par cœur... En plus, quelque chose me dit que les événements vont  
  
prendre une mauvaise tournure, Boromir m'inquiète, il à l'air sombre depuis  
  
quelques jours. Je me demande ce qu'il a...  
  
C'est l'heure du tour de garde de mon elfe préféré. Gimli est venu le lui signaler  
  
il y a quelques minutes et je l'entends déjà ronfler. C'est maintenant ou jamais.  
  
Je me lève en silence et m'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds. Je vais m'asseoir près  
  
de lui. Il ne sursaute pas, il m'a entendue arriver :  
  
« - Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- L'autre jour, le jour de notre départ, j'ai surpris sans le faire exprès, une  
  
conversation entre toi et Gimli et je voulais juste te poser une question à ce sujet :  
  
C'est de moi que tu parlais ? »  
  
C'est moi qui ai parlé là ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais l'intention de dire.  
  
Je m'étais promis d'être directe pais quand même pas à ce point là ! Quoi qu'il  
  
en soit, même si je ne peux pas voir Legolas dans le noir, je devine qu'il est en  
  
train de piquer un méchant fard. J'ai un petit rire en imaginant sa tête.  
  
« - Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !  
  
- Rien, rien. C'est juste que...Non c'est pas grave. Bon alors tu parlais de moi  
  
ou pas ?  
  
- De qui voulais-tu que je parle ? De la rivière ? »  
  
J'ai un rire nerveux. Il en est bien capable. J'en sais assez sur les elfes et sur leur  
  
attachement à la nature pour me méfier un peu. Sentant mon indécision, il tente  
  
de rectifier le tir :  
  
« - Bien sûr que c'est de toi que parlais, idiote ! »  
  
Manœuvre réussie. Mon cœur a recommencé à battre.  
  
« - Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, il faut que je te donne quelque chose. »  
  
Et là je l'embrasse, direct, sans réfléchir. Je n'aurais pas tourné folle des fois. Il  
  
est possible que toute la pression due à la quête m'ait fait perdre la tête. Mais  
  
non, je suis bête, le médaillon de Galadriel ! Ah ça ! Pour être puissant, il est  
  
puissant ! Peut-être même un peu trop ! Pour en revenir au baiser, ben... ça va  
  
pas trop mal. Je dirais même que ça va très bien ! L'elfe a l'air d'apprécier et ne  
  
semble pas vouloir s'arrêter ( remarque c'est pas moi que ça va gêner !). Je crois  
  
qu'on aurait continué toute la nuit si on avait pas été interrompus par...(devinez  
  
qui) Aragorn... Je vais le TUER !!!! forcément, il nous a vu nous embrasser et il  
  
semble légèrement énervé. Il commence à se disputer violemment avec Legolas  
  
en elfique. Malheureusement, j'ai de grosses lacunes dans la langue. Néanmoins,  
  
sans faire trop d'effort, je peux affirmer que ça donne à peu près ça :  
  
« - Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ??? Elle est peut-être là pour  
  
tous nous tuer !  
  
- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est encore à moi de décider ce que je dois faire  
  
de ma vie !  
  
- Je suis entièrement d'accord mais là, il ne s'agit pas seulement de ta  
  
misérable petite vie mais de l'avenir de cette communauté, de cette quête, de ce  
  
monde !!!!  
  
- Et ben vas-y déballes ton sac ! Dis-le que je ne suis qu'un petit elfe  
  
irresponsable et immature ! Vas-y dis-le ! Tu rêves depuis des années de me le  
  
jeter à la figure ! Alors ne te gênes pas surtout ! »  
  
Je cours appeler Gandalf en renfort. Il me suit sans poser de question. Tant  
  
mieux, de toutes façons, je ne lui aurais pas répondu. On arrive. Ils sont en train  
  
de se battre. V.S doit faire la grosse voix pour les calmer. 3ème note pour plus  
  
tard : lui demander qu'il m'apprenne à faire ça. Les autres, attirés par le bruit,  
  
sont venus voir ce qui se passe. Ils nous lancent des regards interrogateurs.  
  
J'aide Legolas à se relever et je pars sans un mot dans la forêt. Je sais que c'est  
  
dangereux mais je m'en fiche, je NE VEUX PLUS LE VOIR !!! Au petit matin,  
  
je finis tout de même par revenir au campement. Ils m'attendent pour partir. Je  
  
vois Aragorn. Il est appuyé contre un arbre et a l'air soupçonneux. Je suis sûr  
  
qu'il pense que j'ai été les balancer aux orques pendant la nuit. Je vais vers lui  
  
direct :  
  
« - Alors toi... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de... »  
  
Il m'entraîne à l'écart.  
  
« - Ne t'approches plus jamais de lui, c'est bien compris ?  
  
- Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? Tu n'es pas mon roi après tout.  
  
- Tu veux juste lui faire de la peine. Tu ne l'aime pas !  
  
- Tu me crois incapable d'avoir des sentiments, c'est ça ? Tu penses que j'ai  
  
un cœur de pierre ?  
  
- Exactement.  
  
- Alors je vais te surprendre. Les gens de ma race sont capables d'aimer même  
  
plus fort que les humains.  
  
- Mais quelle est ta race ?  
  
- Quand je le saurais, tu seras le premier informé.  
  
- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es ?  
  
- Non et très franchement, je ne tiens pas à le savoir. En tout cas, j'espère que  
  
tu t'es excusé auprès de Legolas.  
  
- Bien entendu. Ce n'est pas vraiment à lui que je reproche quelque chose.  
  
D'ailleurs, où étais-tu cette nuit ? »  
  
Je l'aurais parié ! « - Quelle que soit ma réponse à cette question, tu ne me croiras pas. Alors  
  
saches simplement que je n'ai pas donné aux orques votre position.  
  
- J'espère que tu dis vrai. En attendant, il se fait tard, nous devons partir.  
  
- Je te suis... » 


	9. Dislocation

Chapitre 8 : Dislocation

Je suis de retour avec ma plus ancienne fic. J'ai été loooooooonnnnnnngggggguuuuuuueeeeeeeee, je sais mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire dans la vie ! LOL. Ceci est un chapitre test. Il faut que j'ai au moins une review pour continuer l'histoire. Ce n'est pas une menace mais à quoi bon écrire une fic si personne ne la lit !! Sinon, je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite de Kill Legolas car mon lecteur DVD m'a lâché et sans je ne peux pas continuer pace ke je connais pas tout le film par cœur ! C'est tout ! Grosss bizousss à tous et surtout à tous les Yorkmouth !!!

Et nous voilà repartis sur les eaux bouillonnantes de l'Anduin. Au loin, je peux

déjà entendre le bruit sourd des chutes de Rauros. Encore un jour ou deux et

nous y serons. Et c'est là que viendras l'instant fatidique où on devra décider de

la direction à prendre. Je vois le tableau d'ici : Boromir voudra bien évidemment

retourner chez lui et comme Aragorn a déjà un plan qui consiste à passer par

l'Emyn Muil et le marais des morts (c'est la route la plus dangereuse mais enfin

bon passons...), il va (encore) y avoir une engueulade et moi, vraiment, j'en ai

marre. En fait, si Boromir va à sa cité, je l'accompagnerai et je traînerai Frodon

derrière moi car il est hors de question, je dis bien HORS de question

qu'Aragorn soit à moins de cinq mètres de l'anneau alors que je ne suis pas là.

Donc, pour résumer, Aragorn peut bien aller où ça lui chante mais sans l'anneau,

sans Legolas et surtout sans MOI !!! D'ailleurs heureusement que je ne suis pas

dans la même barque que lui sinon non seulement je l'aurais tué mais en plus je

l'aurai mangé ( ou donné en pâture à Gollum, j'hésite encore sur le moyen à

employer). Autre problème encore plus contraignant et ennuyeux, c'est que mon

cher ami Gimli a le mal de rivière. Depuis tout à l'heure, il est passé du rouge au

blanc, du blanc au jaune, du jaune au vert et du vert au blanc. C'est un peu

comme un cycle, cycle qui je le crains pourrait s'achever bientôt par un largage

massif de boyaux. J'espère en tout cas qu'il aura l'amabilité de faire ça en

dehors du bateau car dans le cas contraire, je serai obligé de demander à ce

qu'on s'arrête pour changer de vêtements et Aragorn, trop heureux de pouvoir

me faire avoir la honte devant tout le monde refusera ma requête et je me

retrouverai à porter toute l'après-midi une tunique remplie de débris de déjeuner

non-identifiés. Autant vous dire à quel point je peux me sentir bien en ce

moment. Pfffff... Ca me rappelle que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Suis-je

fatiguée ou ne suis-je pas fatigué ? Telle est la question. En y réfléchissant bien,

il vaudrait mieux que je me repose un peu parce que bientôt, il faudra

recommencer à marcher. Quelle barbe ! AAAAAAhhhhhhhhh ! Bon ben bonne

nuit.

Tiens, il fait toujours jour ? J'ai pas du dormir longtemps. Pourtant je me sens

vraiment reposée. C'est bizarre... J'ouvre un œil.

Leg : - Quand même !

- Quoi quand même ? J'ai bien le droit de dormir, non ?

- Tara chérie, ça fait vingt-quatre heures que tu dors.

- Quoi ?! Tu te moque de moi là ?

- Pas du tout. Tu t'es endormie hier après-midi et depuis personne n'a pu te

réveiller. T'as vraiment le sommeil lourd ! »

Vingt-quatre heures ? C'est pas possible de dormir vingt-quatre heures. Je n'ai

JAMAIS dormi vingt-quatre heures. Et pourtant, je sais que Legolas me dis la

vérité. Je peux voir les chutes et nous n'aurions pas pu parcourir une telle

distance en deux ou trois heures donc j'ai bien dormi une journée entière. Je n'ai

pas le temps de m'interroger plus sur la question car CDS ( chieur de service)

vient de nous faire signe de nous diriger vers la terre ferme. Le grand moment

est enfin arrivé. Je pose un pied sur la rive et marche jusqu'à un petit coin abrité

par les arbres. Aragorn veut qu'on se repose un peu avant de reprendre la route.

Moi je veux bien, le truc c'est que j'ai plus du tout sommeil. Je m'assois quand

même avec les autres mais sans prendre part à la discussion. Ce n'est pas la

peine que je m'en mêle sinon ça va mal tourner et c'est sur moi que ça va

retomber. Donc motus et bouche cousue. Pippin me sort de mes réflexions avec

une question très pertinente :

- Où est Frodon ?

Moi : - Et Boromir ?

Ohnonohnonohnon !!! Je la sens mal cette histoire. Et puis c'est la faute de

Frodon. Y a pas idée aussi de se promener tout seul quand on est un porteur de

l'anneau ! En plus, il sait très bien que Boromir, dans un de ses moments de

folie pourrait essayer de lui prendre par la force ! On ne m'enlèvera pas l'idée

que ce type est une tache. C'est normal d'avoir peur, d'être déboussolé mais

qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi hein ? Et je ne mets pas ma vie et celle des

autres en danger pour autant ! Tiens un cri ! Et ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh !!! Un

Uruk-Haï ! C'est cool ! J'en avais jamais vu avant ! Il n'a pas l'air commode !

Et il m'attaque en plus !!! Non mais il a pas honte ? S'en prendre à une pauvre

femme sans défense ? Il aurait pu s'en sortir vivant mais puisque c'est comme ça,

je le tue, na ! C'est quoi encore que ce bruit ? On dirait un oliphant mais je doute

qu'il y en ait dans la région. Un cor peut-être. Un cor ? Cor du Gondor !!!

Boromir doit avoir besoin d'aide ! Vite, vite ! Je laisse carrément des têtes

tranchées sur mon passage ! C'est la classe ! Ca y est, je vois Boromir et l'autre

là-bas, ce doit être le chef des monstres. Hé ! Mais il va lui tirer dessus ! Une

idée, une idée !! Ouais... Je ramasse un poignard et avant d'avoir eu le temps de

dire ouf, il est cloué sur un arbre. Le Gondorien lève les yeux et me regarde d'un

air surpris. Ben quoi ? Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que je le laisse

mourir. Les autres en ont profité pou filer. Après quelques secondes, il court

vers moi :

« - Ils ont emmené les Hobbits, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Quels Hobbits ?

- Merry et Pippin.

- Et Frodon ?

- J'ai...J'ai tenté de lui prendre l'anneau.

- Je m'en doute bien et je ne t'en veux pas. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si

tu l'as vu après.

- Non. Quand je l'ai attaqué, il a mis son anneau et a disparu. Je ne sais

pas où il est allé.

- Et les autres ?

- Pas vu non plus.

- Attends. J'entends des pas. Ce sont eux.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine. »

En effet, trois secondes plus tard, CDS, Legolas et Gimli débarquent dans la

clairière.

Moi : - Frodon ?

Cds : - Parti.

- Comment ça parti ?

- Parti pour le Mordor.

- Seul ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous avez vu Merry et Pippin ?

- Emportés.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai !

- Malheureusement si. Et où est Sam.

- Aucune idée. Allons aux embarcations. »

On s'y rend le plus vite possible. Mais ils sont partis. Legolas commence à

mettre un bateau à l'eau mais Aragorn l'en dissuade d'un signe de tête. Il ne

veut pas les poursuivre. Ca ne servirait à rien. Je propose à Aragorn d'aller

secourir Merry et Pippin. Il accepte. De toutes façons, notre mission auprès de

Frodon s'achève ici. Aragorn se met à courir dans la direction où sont partis les

Uruks, suivi de près par les autres. Je les suis pendant quelques mètres puis je

me retourne comptant sur le vent pour transmettre mon message au porteur :

« - Bonne chance... »


	10. Le pays des dresseurs de chevaux

Chapitre 9 : « Le pays des dresseurs de chevaux »

Coucou !!! J'ai mis le temps à pondre ce chapitre !! Mais j'étais en total manque d'inspiration et j'avais besoin d'une pause pour me ressourcer les neurones ! Pour de qui est du chapitre en lui-même, j'ai une petite remarque à faire : Gandalf est censé être mort dans le chapitre 4 mais à cause d'un oubli de ma part, je l'ai fait intervenir dans les chapitre 6 et 7. Tout ça pour dire qu'il était bien sensé être mort mais qu'il ne réapparaît que maintenant. Désolée ! Pour mes autres fics, elles devraient venir d'ici peu... enfin je pense ! Au passage, merci à aurélie Bloom et Lysbeth, mes revieweuses de toujours ! Je vous adore ! Et aussi à Siriana et au Destructeur !! Je vous adore aussi !! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une autre review ! Kiss à tous !!!

PS : Même si on a une sale gueule, il faut prendre la vie du bon côté !! (dédicace à lizounette !)

Nous courons depuis des jours et des jours et des jours. Bon d'accord, ça ne fait que trois jours mais bon, moi, enfermée depuis des lustres dans ma tour du Mordor, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire beaucoup de sport, donc je commence un peu à fatiguer. Aragorn ne veut pas qu'on s'arrête, il dit qu'on gagne chaque jour du terrain sur les Uruks. Ha ha ha !! S'il croit sérieusement qu'on va les rattraper, il se met très gravement le doigt dans l'œil ! Ils sont beaucoup trop rapides ! Il faudrait un miracle. J'adore Merry et Pippin, il ne faut pas croire ! Je suis juste désespérément réaliste alors que notre « chef » est tout simplement désespérément optimiste.

Je viens (encore) de trébucher. Legolas m'a rattrapée in extremis. C'est fou ce que j'aime être dans ses bras. Pas pour longtemps malheureusement. Nous savons tous les deux que si Aragorn nous voie comme ça, au mieux, il me jettera... d'où d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a que des plaines à perte de vue, à part... Bon disons qu'il m'explosera violemment la tête contre un rocher à moins que Boromir ne prenne ma défense, ce qui est fort probable étant donné que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Bref, tout finirait dans un bain de sang et pour tout dire ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Je suis morte de rire. Gimli s'est pris une gamelle royale et a dévalé la pente en roulant comme une boule. Et le mieux dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il a atterri sur CDS. Le seul point négatif, c'est que celui-ci n'est pas mort sur le coup. Dommage...

Tiens... Ne serait-ce point un bruit de galop que j'entends au loin ? Il semblerait que si, Legolas s'est arrêté pour écouter... Voyons, oui, ce serait logique. Après tout, nous sommes au Rohan, le « pays des dresseurs de chevaux ». Appellation relativement stupide d'ailleurs. Mais si on va par là, on pourrait tout aussi bien surnommer le Mordor, le « pays du dresseur de Nasgûls ». Petite précision : c'est à moi qu'est revenu le privilège de dresser ces charmantes bestioles et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je me suis bien amusée. Mais revenons à nos silmarils, il y a bien trois cent cavaliers. Peut-être des guerriers, sait-on jamais. Ils nous aideraient. Ils sont tout près maintenant. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom nous fait signe de nous cacher. J'ai bien envie de rester où je suis juste pour l'énerver mais je ne suis pas folle au point de risquer ma vie à cause de cet abruti. Nous nous réfugions derrière un rocher. J'en profite pour me coller un peu plus que je ne le devrais à mon elfe chéri. Il me sourit. J'adore son sourire même s'il est très légèrement niais je dois bien l'avouer. En fait, je crois que j'adore tout chez lui. Les cavaliers passent et passent et passent... On en voit plus la fin. Si, ça s'éclaircit... Ca y est. Mais qu'est qu'il fait celui-là ? J'y crois pas... CDS les a rappelés alors qu'il y a deux secondes il nous a dit de nous planquer... Ce type est plein de contradictions... Non, en vérité, ce type est en lui-même une énorme contradiction. Je n'ai plus qu'à sortir, maintenant. De toutes façons, c'est fichu, ils ont déjà fait demi-tour. C'est hallucinant ce qu'ils peuvent être synchronisés. Toujours est-il qu'il foncent droit sur nous. J'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes de ces chers Rohirrims d'écraser les innocents voyageurs de passage. Abstraction faite bien entendu du fait que nous ne sommes pas d'innocents voyageurs de passage, du moins en ce qui me concerne.

Nous sommes entourés de lances. Ca aurait pu être pire. Celui qui semble être leur chef descend de sa monture. Eh ! Pas mal le casque ! Je veux le même !

Nous ne sommes plus menacés, Boromir et Aragorn ont fait leurs numéros respectifs de : « je-suis-le-fils-de-l'intendant-du-Gondor-alors-laissez-moi-passer » et « nous-arrivons-de-Fondcombe-nous-venons-en-paix-et-nous-cherchons-nos-amis-disparus ». Le seul problème est qu'ils discutent depuis trois quart d'heures sans daigner nous laisser prendre part à la conversation. Je dors debout. J'en ai marre. Apparemment Merry et Pippin sont morts. Ils les ont brûlés. Moi je veux bien, mais tout de même, pour confondre un Hobbit avec un Orque ou un Uruk, même en pleine nuit, il faut vraiment être débile. Eomer, car c'est son nom, finit par nous indiquer le chemin qui mène à la boucherie, chose pas vraiment nécessaire de mon point de vue en raison de l'imposante colonne de fumée noire qui s'élève droit devant nous. Je m'abstiens de tout commentaire et je monte docilement sur un des chevaux qu'Eomer a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous donner. Rien que pour ce geste, moi, marcheuse-qui-commençait-à-avoir-sérieusement-mal-aux-pieds, te serai éternellement reconnaissante, valeureux cavalier du Rohan. Oups, je crois que j'ai dit cette phrase tout haut, vu la manière dont tout le monde me regarde. Comme d'habitude, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée !

Dire que c'est Gimli qui partage le cheval de MON Legolas. Il y a des jours où j'aimerai vraiment être un nain...

Si, si, je vous assure...

Nous arrivons enfin à l'endroit où la bataille a eu lieu. Par les Valars ! Mais quelle puanteur ! Je dois dire que déjà en temps normal, un Orque ne sent pas la rose mais alors version brochettes bonjour l'odeur ! Par contre, question décor, c'est plutôt sympa... Enfin, il faut aimer le style morbide.

Voilà maintenant qu'ils fouillent dans les restes pour trouver quelque chose appartenant à nos amis Hobbits. J'ai déjà avisé une de leurs ceinture depuis un petit bout de temps, mais bon... Je préfère retarder le moment où « machin » ( vous savez de qui je veux parler) fera sa crise, me dira que tout est ma faute...

Malheureusement ce qui devait arriver arriva. Mais au lieu de s'en prendre directement à moi, il déverse sa colère sur un pauvre casque qui traînait par là et il me l'envoie en pleine tronche. Je l'évite de justesse mais là je suis vraiment en rogne :

« - Non mais ça va pas non ??!! T'es malade ou quoi ??!! Tu veux me tuer ??????

- Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...

- Bien sûr ! Et le casque, il est venu tout seul en direction de ma tête ??? Il est vivant ????

- Peut-être...

- Je vais te tuer !!!! »

Il faut toute la force de Boromir et de Legolas pour me retenir. Ce dernier me susurre des mots en elfique à l'oreille. Même si je ne comprends pas grand chose, ça me calme rapidement. Gimli nous appelle, il semble qu'il a trouvé quelque chose... Des cordes... C'est intéressant ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aide. Et c'est là que « truc » fait sa superbe démonstration de jeu de piste. Autrement dit : cherchons ensemble les traces de Merry et Pippin. Traces qui nous mènent à la forêt de Fangorn. Rien que pour ma propre vengeance personnelle, je pousse CDS au moment où il essaie de se relever et ponctue mon action par un...

« - Désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Il semblerait que mon bras ait pris vie pendant une seconde ! »

...totalement jouissif je dois bien le reconnaître !

Ca fait une heure qu'on marche dans foutue forêt qui empeste le renfermé et que « chose » ne cesse de m'envoyer ces regards noirs dont il a le secret. Ca l'a passablement énervé que je lui cloue le bec. Mais au moins comme ça il ne me parle plus, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Néanmoins, il faut ajouter que ça fait également une heure que personne n'a dit un mot. D'ailleurs, je dis une heure mais je n'en sais rien du tout étant donné que l'on ne voie le soleil que très partiellement tellement la voûte des arbres est épaisse. Tout ce que je peux affirmer avec certitude, c'est qu'il ne fait pas nuit.

Je me demande où est Frodon en ce moment. J'ai vraiment du mal à me l'avouer mais ce stupide bipède aux pieds poilus commence à me manquer... un peu. Par contre, je regrette vraiment Sam. C'était le seul de toute cette communauté qui savait faire une cuisine acceptable ou au moins mangeable. Il est clair que de ce côté là, il ne faut pas compter sur les valeureux guerriers qui ont eu autre chose à faire de leur que d'apprendre par cœur les livres de recettes, ni sur moi qui ai réussi, par un exploit jamais réitéré à ce jour, à empoisonner tout un régiment d'Orques, créatures pourtant sensées pouvoir ingurgiter n'importe quoi. Donc, bien que j'ai la ferme intention d'utiliser mes talents culinaires sur un personne se trouvant dans un périmètre proche du mien, je me contente, pour l'instant de lembas, comme tout le monde.

Gimli me fait décidément mourir de rire. Legolas lui a dit que ces arbres avait la faculté de parler, ce à quoi il a répondu : « Des arbres qui parlent ? Et de quoi ça peut bien parler un arbre ? De la consistance des crottes d'écureuil ? » Pathétique... C'est tellement pas drôle que ça le devient... Drôle je veux dire.

Il semblerait que mon chéri ait entendu quelque chose. Il fait signe à CDS de le rejoindre. IL lui dit qu le « Magicien Blanc » approche. Saroumane ? Ici ? Si c'est bien lui, on est pas dans la merde ! Nous sortons tous nos armes et attendons en silence. Il apparaît enfin. Je me mets en position de combat mais mon épée commence à me brûler atrocement. Il parle. Sa voix me dit désespérément quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Il nous donne des nouvelles de Merry et Pippin, il affirme qu'ils vont bien. Ca na peut pas être Saroumane, il nous aurait sans doute déjà tués. Je connais cette voix. Il se décide enfin à se montrer et là, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'écrier :

« - Gandalf ??????? »


	11. Atteinte à la pudeur

Chapitre 10 : Atteinte à la pudeur

Retour de moi-même sur cette fic après une loooooonnnnnngguuuuueeeeeee absence. Je m'en excuse mais en fait je n'ai aucune excuse… lol. J'essaierai de l'updater plus souvent et de mettre la suite de Kill Legolas sur laquelle je travaille avant la fin des vacances mais je ne promet rien… Je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il y en a qui ont envie de se venger, mais laissez quand même une petite review siouplaît…

Je vous fais de gros bizoussss à tous !

PS : Si l'homme est capable de tuer par amour, alors il peut sauver au nom de la haine.

-

Non ! Je le crois pas, le vieux est revenu : c'est un miracle ! Non c'est vrai, je l'aimais bien moi… Il était, ou plutôt est un peu bizarre mais franchement, qui ne l'est pas…

La seule mite dans la penderie c'est que maintenant il va m'engueuler si je m'en prends physiquement à CDS et j'ai pas vraiment envie de me frotter à ses pouvoirs…

Du moins pas pour l'instant… Hé hé hé…

VS a l'air tellement heureux de nous voirça fait chaud au cœur… Dixit lui « Pas de temps pour de folles embrassades, le devoir nous appelle auprès des Grands Seigneurs »

Pour cause de probable infection personnelle au syndrome de la sénilité, je n'ai pas cherché à creuser plus loin la question, me contentant de penser très fort qu'un passage dans les endroits reculés de ce monde ( et au-delà ) n'avait pas vraiment arrangé le magicien (de gris devenu blanc, symbole du vieillissement).

CDS est de nouveau tout content. Visiblement, il est très friand des missions suicide… Peutêtre espère-t-il mourir avant de monter sur le trône. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas moi que ça dérangerait…

Merry et Pippin se portent comme un charme, ils ont justes étés emmenés au plus profond de la forêt par un arbre parlant en phase de décomposition… Dois-je vraiment me sentir rassurée ? J'ai un total respect envers les Ents mais… la perte de leurs femmes a engendré quelques réactions pour le moins étranges chez eux, comme par exemple une soudaine passion pour les chansons à textes...

Enfin, sur leur territoire, je me garderais bien de confesser que leurs épouses chéries ont fini en petit bois pour les forges de mon père… D'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué, il aurait trouvé les femmes Ents découpées à la hache dans une grotte près de Mirkwood. J'ai toujours soupçonné les Nains dans cette sombre affaire mais je ne peux rien prouver et je doute que Gimli apprécierait beaucoup si je lui posais la question…

De l'air ! Je devrais peutêtre reconsidérer ma réponse positive à Legolas concernant une éventuelle installation de ma personne à Mirkwood une fois cette foutue quête terminée. Les forêts provoquent en effet chez moi une impression persistante d'étouffement… Je devrais lui en toucher un mot.

Je suis sur le point de formuler ma question quand Gandalf me prend en traître par l'arrière ( non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez petits pervers ! ) de ma tunique et me hisse devant lui sur sa monture. Littéralement écumante de rage, j'essaie de me retourner pour lui dire ma façon de penser quand le cheval de Chose, apparemment aussi bon chieur de service que son maître, se met à renifler la croupe de NOTRE monture qui cambre joyeusement avant de partir à toute vitesse malgré les supplications insistantes de Gandalf. Je ne cherche pas moi-même à intervenir, bien que j'aurais aisément pu, comprenant bien l'horreur intense qu'a du ressentir la pauvre créature, victime de cet assaut de séduction inopiné.

VS a enfin réussi à calmer la bête ! Nous revenons vers les autres qui comptent un Gimli choqué :

- Pas idée de faire ça en public…

Un Aragorn confus devant un Gandalf passablement irrité :

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu, il…

Et enfin, un Legolas mort de rire devant une moi pas vraiment très réceptive à la plaisanterie :

- Ca n'est pas drôle…

- Oh si ça l'est !

Donc après moult tergiversations intempestives, nous reprenons notre route vers le-magnifique-château-d'or-du-seigneur-des-seigneurs-des-chevaux. Arod, car c'est bien le nom de l'affreux pervers qui s'en est pris à notre pauvre cheval dans un but obscur, a bien du mal à suivre la cadence. Je suis aux anges :

- Allez vas-y Gripoil ! Je te fais confiance ! Fais en sorte de semer ces abrutis !

Malheureusement, il ne l'a pas fait. Nous sommes maintenant devant la splendide forteresse, entre nous, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de splendide mais bon passons…

Ce qui m'indispose là tout de suite, c'est que je sens une aura magique assez puissante à l'intérieur de château. Et que comme il se doit, ce n'est pas de la bonne magie ; je dis bonne car je ne crois pas vraiment au idioties sur les magies blanche et noire, puisque je considère que chaque magie est dangereuse quand on ne sait pas s'en servir, en revanche, je crois à la magie rouge **_(1)_**, une magie aussi ancienne que le monde, la magie des sentiments, dont j'ai trouvé la trace dans les manuscrits de mon paternel. Il y est dit que cette magie est la plus puissante de toutes et qu'elle est le fondement même des autres. A cette époque, je me suis d'ailleurs dit que ce n'est qu'en apprenant à ressentir que pourrais recevoir des véritables pouvoirs. Eh bien, ma haine pour CDS et mon amour pour Legolas ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber…

Tout ça pour dire que je ne sens vraiment pas ce qu'on va trouver la-dedans. Et qu'il semblerait que je sois la seule vu que les autres y vont joyeusement.

Je dois dire que l'atmosphère du lieu est assez… Comment dire ? Refroidissante…

Machin a l'air perplexe. Ca doit être à cause de la fille qui était là tout à l'heure mais qui a maintenant disparu… Il doit penser qu'il devient dingue ou pire, qu'il a des problèmes de vue. La honte pour un Rôdeur quand même ! Je te rassure mon petit père, tu vas très bien, je l'ai vue aussi… Mais ça, je ne vais certainement pas te le dire…

Les gardes non plus ne sont pas très accueillants… N'empêche que j'ai adoré le numéro de vieux sans son bâton de Gandalf. C'est un très bon acteur… Dans son propre rôle… Oui doncà peine entrés, les gardes nous ont sautés dessus. Il y en a un à qui j'ai failli arracher la tête mais je me suis abstenue, pas la peine de faire encore plus mauvaise impression.

Le gars à la gauche du Roi ( bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air vraiment dans son assiette, je pense que c'est le Roi, d'autant plus que VS vient de l'appeler Roi Théoden) a une tête qui ne me revient pas. En plus, il me lorgne de manière très insistante. C'est très gênant…

Legolas lui a envoyé un regard dans le genre très noir en frôlant ses dagues de ses doigts. L'infâme chose semble avoir compris le message et il se détourne de moi. J'envoie un regard langoureux à mon elfe en guise de remerciement. Il me fait un clin d'œil. Par les Valars ! Que quelqu'un me retienne ou je vais lui sauter dessus !

Gandalf semble en avoir fini avoir fini avec le « Roi » qui a sans nul doute retrouvé un peu de sa fraîcheur… J'avise la blonde entr'aperçue tout à l'heure à ses côtés. CDS a l'air soulagé. Merde ! Raté !

Théoden est très mais alors très en colère contre l'Infâme… Grima qu'il s'appelle… Il semblerait que… Grima ait empoisonné le roi à son insu. Oui bon… On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais faut quand même pas être bien futé pour se rendre compte que ce type à une tête louche.

Non mais on rêve ! Cet individu a osé me toucher le sein droit ! J'aime autant vous dire que Legolas l'a mal pris. Ce cher Grima a perdu une main dans l'aventure ( la main avec laquelle il avait attenté à ma pudeur évidemment). Mon elfe adoré se serait, j'en suis sûre fait un plaisir de finir le travail. Mais Truc a cru bon de l'arrêter avant l'attaque finale. Il a dit que trop de sang avait déjà été versé par sa faute…

Faut toujours qu'il gâche tout celui-là… Ca commence à devenir pesant…

L'infâme est parti sur son grand cheval noir rejoindre son traître de maître. Moi, je m'approche de mon bien-aimé et lui glisse à l'oreille :

- Alors ? On est possessif ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- J'adore…

Et je l'embrasse pour le lui prouver.

- Hum hum…

Je le hais, je le hais ! JE LE HAIS !

Est-ce franchement la peine que je précise son nom ?

Malgré toutes les supplications de Gandalf ( j'ai même cru un instant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer), le Roi Théoden refuse catégoriquement de partir en Isengard combattre les forces de Saroumane. Nous allons donc tous nous réfugier ( ou plutôt devrais-je dire aller à la mort ) gaiement au Gouffre de Helm. Tous ? Non… Bien entendu, VS ne veux pas faire comme tout le monde et a décidé de partir chercher l'aveugle-qui-ne-sait-pas-faire-la-différence-entre-un-orque-et-un-hobbit, plus communément appelé Eomer.

Nous partons donc pour trois jours de promenade. Et évidemment, je n'ai encore pas pu me mettre derrière MON elfe car Gimli a revendiqué ardemment la place… Enfin, là au moins, j'en ai un pour moi toute seule, donc ça va.

Bon eh bien… Gouffre de Helm, batailles sanglantes, nous voilà !

-

**_(1) _**: Alors celle-là, peutêtre que je l'ai inventée, mais peutêtre pas. C'est peutêtre une réminiscence d'un truc que j'ai lu quelque part, je ne sais plus du tout.


	12. There and back again

**Chapitre 11** : There and back again

Slt ! Pour une fois je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps (enfin tout est relatif…lol). Bon ben en fait je n'ai rien à dire, je vous laisse lire !

**RépAR :**

**Yumi :** Slt toi ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise à ce point là ! lol ! Voici la suite ! Gros bizoussss !

**Mellyna Yanou :** Hillo ! Oui bon, on peut effectivement dire que je m'inspire beaucoup de ma personne pour créer le perso de Tara mais je ne suis pas aussi tarée qu'elle (enfin pas tout à fait). Oui j'ai bien copié la phrase dans NOIR, moi aussi elle m'a gravement marqué, même si je n'ai pas pleurer (mais il m'en faut beaucoup de toute façon). En tous cas, NOIR, je n'ai pas compris la fin et je trouve dommage que ça s'arrête comme ça… Maintenant je suis Full Metal Alchemist qui me fait bien tripé ! Pas toi ? Bon à part ça gros bizousssss et merci de suivre ma fic !

PS : Il faut adopter une attitude top fun pour être méga cool dans sa life ! Franchement qui dit mieux ? LOL

-

VIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCTTTTTTTOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE !

Vous voulez savoir ce qui me rend si heureuse ? Ben il faut que je vous raconte :

Nous gambadions tranquillement dans les montagnes Rohannaises. Les torrents bouillaient gentiment et les villageois bavardaient gaiement. Quand à moi, j'écoutais Gimli, qui avait finalement, pour cause de mission d'éclairage de mon elfe adoré, pu avoir une monture pour lui tout seul (ce qui ne fut pas une brillante idée, nous allons voir pourquoi par la suite), parler famille à Dame Eowyn. Ah Dame Eowyn ! Ravissante nièce du Roi Théoden, blonde à souhait, jolie comme un cœur, et possédant le rire le plus…Comment dire ? Le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Je ne saurais même pas le décrire tellement il est… bizarre. Enfin bref, vint le moment fatal où le maître nain fit un mouvement brusque et où son cheval le désarçonna et partit en galopant. Dame Eowyn se précipita au côtés du pauvre bougre tout en regardant CDS d'une manière sans équivoque. Elle est raide dingue de lui et lui, en bon débile qu'il est, eh bien… Il ne s'en rend pas compte… Pathétique, n'est-il pas ?

Bref, là n'est pas la question. Pas le temps de souffler, les Wargs attaquèrent et nous ben… on contre-attaqua…

Je dois préciser que Legolas tint un instant à ce que je reste avec les femmes et les enfants, mais, en raison du pain royal que je lui mis, il n'insista pas beaucoup…

Donc, nous nous battîmes, tranchâmes quelques têtes, faillîmes nous faire occire plus d'une fois. Un massacre ni plus ni moins dont nous sortîmes évidemment vainqueurs. Nous nous apprêtions à partir quand Legolas souleva un point intéressant :

- Où est Aragorn ?

Et moi qui pensait qu'il l'avait oublié… C'était vraiment trop demander. Poussée dans mes derniers retranchements, je fus contrainte de mentir :

- Désolée mon amour, je ne l'ai pas vu…

- Tu es sûre ?

Là, je fus vexée.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si si mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je me disais, comme tu ne l'apprécies pas énormément…

- Tu oses penser que… Bien puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !

Et là je m'éloignai, digne. Arrivée à une distance respectable, je fus prise d'un grand éclat de rire. Mon pauvre elfe ne se doutait pas à quel point, mais il avait raison. Car en effet, alors que je découpais consciencieusement une tête de Warg, je vis Machin aux prises avec un orque particulièrement coriace. Vous me direz : « Pourquoi ne pas lui être venue en aide ? » et je vous répondrai : « Non mais ça va pas la tête ? »

Je fus sortie de mes agréables réflexions par Legolas qui criait vraisemblablement après quelqu'un. Je m'approchai et j'avisai aux pieds de mon elfe, l'orque de tout à l'heure. D'après ce qu'il dit, CDS est tombé (Yeeeessssssss) de la falaise (double Yeeeesssssssss) pour finir dans le torrent en dessous (triple Yeeeeessssssss). S'il s'en sort après ça, je veux bien euh… embrasser Eowyn.

Non, il ne vaut mieux pas que je dise cela, il est bien capable de survivre rien que pour m'énerver…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment de super bonne humeur et que j'ai très envie de sauter partout pour exprimer ma joie. Le problème est que Legolas n'a pas du tout l'air dans son assiette. Du coup, je suis obligée de jouer la fille triste et de le consoler. Enfin, j'ai pas besoin de me forcer, il est vraiment TROP mignon quand il a les larmes aux yeux…

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala… La vie est belle, le soleil brille, les oiseaux (même s'il n'y en a pas) chantent, Machin ne me gueule plus dans les oreilles et Eowyn… chiale.

C'est vrai que ça lui a fait un choc à la pauvre (hum hum…) petite quand elle a vu que CDS n'était pas parmi nous. Ca doit faire deux heures qu'elle marche les yeux dans le vague. Je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour la pousser dans le vide… Quoique non, deux décès dans la même journée à proximité de ma personne, ça risque de paraître suspect…

POOUUUUUUUUURRRRRQQQQQQQQUUUUUOOOOIIIIIII ?

Voilà, j'en était sûre, il est revenu. Je l'avais dit, cet homme est né uniquement pour m'énerver. En fait, il a juste été faire trempette dans la rivière et il est revenu frais comme un gardon. De plus, la-vierge-guerrière-du-Royan-probablement-bientôt-plus-si-vierge-que-ça-grâce-à-CDS (Eowyn), est de nouveau toute heureuse et, pire que tout, elle a recommencé à rire… Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Si on exclut bien entendu les envies de meurtre et la non-assistance à personne en danger. Mais bon, messieurs les Valars, je suis la fille de Sauron tout de même, fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle non plus…

Evidemment Truc ne s'est pas pointé en disant : « Bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait peur en tombant de la falaise et également désolé que vous vous soyez inquiétés pour rien ! ». Non ça aurait été indigne de lui de s'excuser ! Au lieu de ça, il nous a gentiment fait remarqué qu'une armée de dix mille Uruks se dirigeaient dans notre direction.

De toute manière, moi ça ne me dérange pas, je ne suis jamais contre un peu d'action…

Legolas et CDS se sont disputés tout à l'heure à propos de la capacités des hommes à aller au combat. Enfin des hommes, c'est vite dit… Des vieillards, des adolescents, des paysans, certes mais pas des guerriers… Et Aragorn qui les jette comme ça dans la bataille… Je veux bien qu'il soit un fou suicidaire quand ça n'engage que lui mais là il va tous les envoyer à la mort…

Je ne le crois pas ! CDS a émis lui aussi l'hypothèse de me laisser dans les grottes avec les femmes et les enfants ! Et le pire, c'est que Legolas l'a (encore) soutenu ! D'un autre côté, ça lui a permis de voir ce que ça donne quand je suis en colère et je suis certaine que vu la raclée que je lui ai foutue, il ne me regardera plus jamais de la même manière…

Un bon point, Eowyn n'étant pas dotée de ma force de persuasion, elle n'a pas échappé à la corvée : s'occuper des hommes à leur retour (si retour il y a, ce dont je doute fortement). Je l'ai bien sûr gratifiée d'un sourire goguenard de mon cru, juste pour lui montrer à quel point je lui suis supérieure… Elle était folle de rage. J'étais folle de joie.

Des elfes… Non mais on m'aura tout fait aujourd'hui. Pas que je ne les apprécie pas (sinon je ne serais pas la fiancée de l'un d'entre eux) mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Remarquez, c'était quand même très drôle la tête qu'a fait Haldir quand Chose lui a sauté dessus. C'est bizarre,mais il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier…

Voilà, tout le monde est en position. Les Uruks sont juste devant la forteresse. Personne ne bouge. Il pleut. Super ambiance…

Un imbécile a décoché un flèche sans le faire exprès. CDS gueule. Théoden gueule. Les Uruks gueulent. Bien, que le spectacle commence !


	13. Se préparer pour le pire

**Chapitre 12 : Se préparer pour le pire**

Coucou les jeunes ( c'est vrai que je suis très vieille ! lol). Je suis encore à la bourre, et je m'en excuse encore une fois… Voilà, je vous emmerde pas pour une fois avec mes conneries ! LOL ! Bonne lecture !

**Yotma :** Tiens tiens tiens… Ma petite Lysbeth, n'aurais-tu point changé ton pseudo ? Je suis très perspicace t'as vu ? LOL ! Je suis vraiment contente que les aventures de ma Tara t'amusent à ce point là ! Bizoussss !

**Yumi : **Voici la suite ( en retard com' d'hab…). Si je foutrais un pain au mec que j'aime ? Mmmmm… Ca mérite réflexion ! Mais je pense qu'à la place de Tara, je l'aurais peut-être pas tapé mais je lui aurais gueulé dessus ! LOL ! Voilà… à la prochaine j'espère ! Bizoussssss !

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il est temps de faire le point…

Alors primo, les Uruks sont carrément trente fois plus que nous. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, s'il y en avait moins, ça ne serait pas marrant.

Secundo, Haldir est mort d'un coup de hache à l'arrière de la tête. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus un problème, vu que CDS avait l'air de tenir à lui et que maintenant, il est triste. Bien…

Tertio, c'est d'ailleurs cela ma fierté du moment, j'ai tué plus d'orques que Gimli et Legolas réunis. Qui a dit que les femmes étaient faibles ?

Donc, en cet instant béni, je fais la chose pour laquelle je suis la plus douée, je tranche, j'éventre, je découpe, bref, j'occis joyeusement. La plupart des hommes me regardent d'un air éberlué, comme si j'étais folle. Je me retiens comme je peux de leur mettre mon poing dans la gueule. La raison : On est déjà pas beaucoup, alors c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter (ou plutôt devrais-je dire : d'en enlever).

L'aube va bientôt se lever. On a été obligé de se retrancher dans le patio. J'aurais bien résisté mais ayant avisé la tentative désespérée de Gimli pour continuer à combattre, j'ai décidé de m'abstenir, histoire de ne pas me couvrir de honte et au passage, de ne pas me faire mal voir par mes futurs voisins de palier (on ne sait jamais peut-être que quelques-uns viennent de Mirkwood…).

Ca y est ils ont tous pété un câble… CDS, plus suicidaire que jamais, a décidé de lancer « l'attaque finale », consistant (en gros) à foncer dans le tas. Y a pas à dire, c'est fou comme je l'aime…

Plus blanc que blanc, Gandalf donne dans la lessive. Déjà qu'il arrive à la dernière minute, mais en plus il faut qu'il nous crame les mirettes en nous envoyant le soleil en pleine tronche. Y a pas à dire, lui aussi je l'aime…

Gimli et Leg sont en train de s'échanger les résultats de leur pari :

Legolas : 42, Gimli : 43

Moi, j'ai atteint le nombre exemplaire de 113 victimes, camps ami et adverse confondus car j'ai du éliminer deux trois elfes qui me tapait sur le système…

Bien entendu, je ne leur dirai pas, ça les vexerait… Quoique…

Comme c'est émouvant… Les retrouvailles Aragorn-Eowyn se sont soldées par une superbe crise de larmes (je parle d'Eowyn évidemment, le jour où CDS pleurera, j'enverrai un bouquet de fleurs à toutes les femmes que j'ai rendues veuves et je prêterai serment d'abstinence avant de rentrer dans les ordres…).

Note pour plus tard : NE PLUS faire ce genre de promesses débiles, je pourrais très bien le regretter, avec l'autre idiot on ne sait jamais…

Je retrouve mon homme et lui saute au cou en l'embrassant. Plusieurs femmes (qui sont enfin sorties de leur trou et qui sont maintenant occupées à pleurer leurs maris, fils, grands-pères, oncles, frères, cousins par alliance ou parrains perdus dans la bataille) me lancent des regards jaloux auxquels je réponds par une œillade terriblement ironique… Comme si ces crasseuses avaient une chance avec MON elfe ! Non mais ! D'ailleurs, il se trouve que MON elfe me parle :

Tara ?

Quoi donc, mon amour ?

Tu vas bien ?

Très… Pourquoi ?

Rien, tu semblais ailleurs… Alors tu t'en es bien sortie ? Combien d'orques sont tombés sous ta lame ?

Mmmmm… 111, enfin si j'ai bien compté… Et toi mon ange ?

… Aragorn, pourrais-je vous parler une minute ?

Gniark gniark gniark…

Risible, n'est-il pas ?

Je me balade un peu. J'ai déjà dit je crois que j'adorais les atmosphères morbides… Et ben, je dois dire que là, je suis servie…

Les elfes ont de beaux cheveux tout de même… Je pourrais peut-être les tondre pour me faire une perruque, je me demande quelle tête j'aurais en blonde…

Je dois quand même envisager la possibilité que Leg ne soit pas d'accord. D'un autre côté, je peux comprendre que voir sa fiancée se trimbaler avec les scalps de ses compagnons tombés au combat soit considéré par lui comme un affront personnel, bien que je pense moi-même qu'il est stupide de gâcher…

Je me suis finalement décidée pour un elfe dont les cheveux n'était pas trop tachés de sang (ça n'est pas super sur le blond pâle). Comme ça, au pire, je pourrai toujours me faire des mèches, et dire à Legolas que j'ai emprunté sa teinture à Eowyn…

Les grands seigneurs partent au galop vers l'entrée du gouffre… je suis avec eux. En tant que la-plus-grande-tueuse-d'Uruks-de-tout-les-âges, j'ai expressément revendiqué mon droit d'appartenance au cortège. Bon d'accord, j'ai jeté un petit sort d'oubli (oui, oui, ça peut se faire) au gars qui était chargé de faire en sorte que personne ne prenne un des chevaux, justement pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas qu'il était sensé faire que personne ne prenne un des chevaux, après quoi je lui ai gentiment présenté ma requête, qu'il a acceptée immédiatement (bon petit…).

N'empêche que ça ne change rien, je suis quand même la-plus-grande-tueuse-d'Uruks-de-tous-les-âges ! Na !

Les Uruks fuyards ont été pris au piège par des arbres marchants arrivant tout droit des coins les plus sombres de la de-la-déjà-pas-lumineuse-et-étouffante forêt de Fangorn. A l'heure qu'il est, si j'en juge par les bruits qu'ils font, ils sont soit en train de dévorer les Uruks (en imaginant qu'ils aient une bouche), soit en train de sucer leur sang avec leur racines. C'est tout ce que j'aime !

Pourquoi font-ils tous cette tête dégoûtée ? C'est la nature qui reprend ses droits sur les créations mauvaises des hommes… Ca n'a rien d'horrible, c'est tout simplement magnifique !

Il faudra un jour que j'admette que je suis différente des autres…

Pfffff… Ca fait une heure que VS (vieux sénile, pour ceux qui aurait oublié) nous fait un grand discours sur l'avenir du monde… Je me demande où est Frodon… et Sam… et Merry… et Pippin…

Je me demande pourquoi ce sont toujours les Hobbits qui disparaissent. Quoiqu'ils sont si petits, qu'on pourrait leur marcher dessus et les écraser sans s'en rendre compte. Alors les perdre…

Peut-être devrais-je investir dans plusieurs laisses ou mieux, des porte-clés, pour éviter se genre de désagréments …

Il vient de m'arriver un truc très étrange. VS continuait à soliloquer, toujours à fond dans sa divagation et je commençais à m'endormir. Et puis brusquement, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur s'arrachait de ma poitrine, j'en avait les larmes aux yeux, je hurlais à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Ca me faisait si mal que j'en suis tombée de cheval… Puis c'est parti aussi vite que c'était venu. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais ça m'inquiète… Ca ressemble beaucoup à de l'empathie. Oui c'est ça, comme si la douleur de toutes les femmes présentes s'était concentrée dans mon corps. Ce sont peut-être mes nouveaux pouvoirs qui se réveillent. Il serait temps, car, maintenant que nous chevauchons au milieu des arbres en direction de l'Isengard, je peux sentir la fureur de mon père devenir de plus en plus forte et cette fureur, elle est dirigée contre moi. L'affrontement final approche et quand il arrivera, je devrais être prête. Malheureusement là, je ne le suis pas…


End file.
